


A Case of The Mistaken 'I Love Yous'

by Erin94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry's a teenager, Louis a pizza boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin94/pseuds/Erin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a few seconds for Harry to fully realize what he had just said to the Pizza boy. He couldn’t believe he was that stupid. As Harry’s dread and panic set in, the seconds of silence stretched longer and longer. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of The Mistaken 'I Love Yous'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr. Thanks for Reading!

It’s a stormy Friday night and Harry is sat on his living room couch watching his mother rush around preparing for a date. This Friday in particular is exciting because he’s being left alone without a supervisor for the first time. Harry refuses to call them baby sitters; he’s 16 for god’s sake. He can drive! But after many arguments with his mother, he can finally have the house to himself for a few hours. In preparation for the night Harry has been scrolling through Netflix trying to find the best movie to watch while Anne is out. 

“Now honey I’ve left some money on the kitchen counter for pizza, you have my cell phone number if anything goes wrong, and I shouldn’t be out too late. Are  
you sure you don’t want we to call someone to be here with you? I’m sure Susan wouldn’t mind doing it!” Anne dotted as she pulled on her coat by the door.  
“No Mum! I can handle a night by myself. Everything will be fine.” Harry assured.  
“Alright, then I’ll be going.” Anne called as she shut the door behind her. 

Harry sighed before settling in on the couch and deciding on watching ‘Love Actually’ again for the first movie of the night. Since it was only Five O’clock Harry wasn’t quit hungry yet and figured he would go get pizza later. It was only ten minutes into the movie before his phone started ringing. With an exasperated sigh he answered his mothers call.

“Hello?”  
“Hey love. It’s storming pretty bad out here, I don’t think I want you going to get pizza in this.”  
“But mom, I’m 16 I can drive in a little rain.”  
“No, get the pizza delivered or cook something at home.”  
“Ugh Fine whatever.”  
“Thank you darling, love you.”  
“Yeah…Bye”  
“What? You aren’t going to tell your mother you love her?”  
“Not when she’s being ridiculously over protective.”  
“It’s just because I love you Harry, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
“I love you.”  
“Thank you Harry, bye.”  
“Bye.”

Harry rolled his eyes and put his phone back on the coffee table before starting the movie up again. By the time the movie is over it’s around seven and Harry is starving. He takes a few minutes to decide what type of pizza he wants and what size before he quickly grabs his phone and dials the local pizza place.

“Hello. Thank you for calling Pizza Palace, how may I help you?” A boy joyfully answered.  
“Yes, I’d like to order a large meat lovers pizza for delivery please.”  
“Ok and will the address be in our systems?”  
“Yes, it’ll be under Anne Cox.”  
“Alright and since you are clearly not Anne, can I get a name for who will be receiving the pizza?”  
“Yes it’s Harry.”  
“Wait, Your name’s Harry Cox?” The boy laughed incredulously.  
“Well no…I have a different last name than my mum.”  
“Oh... Well good, Harry Cox would have been an unfortunate name! The total will be seventeen dollars and will be at your house in under thirty minutes!”  
“Thank you, Love you.”  
“Love you too.” The boy chirped with mirth.

It took a few seconds for Harry to fully realize what he had just said to the Pizza boy. He couldn’t believe he was that stupid. As Harry’s dread and panic set in, the seconds of silence stretched longer and longer. 

“I’m so sorry! My mum and I just had an argument about not saying I love you over the phone… and it’s just habit you know?” Harry rushed out in his  
embarrassment.  
“It’s fine Harry not Cox. You’ve made my boring night shift just a little more enjoyable. I just hope you’re not expecting a discount on the pizza now that we’ve  
confessed our undying love for each other!” The boy teased.  
“No…No I don’t!”  
“Alright Harry, Your pizza should be there soon.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Yep. Have a good night!”

Harry hung up the phone before flopping back down on the couch. His face was burning and was sure to be flaming red. He was hoping the person who delivered his pizza wasn’t the boy from the phone. Harry didn’t think he would survive having to see the boy after this embarrassment. But then again, he might be able to get over it. The boy did sound really cute after all. To clear his mind, Harry turned on an episode of Family Guy and waited for his pizza. He only got halfway through the episode before the doorbell rang. Harry grabbed the money off the counter before jogging to the door and tugging it open. He let out a sigh of relief at the girl standing in front of him. So definitely not the cute boy from the phone. 

“Hello, that’ll be seventeen dollars please.”  
“Sure.”

Harry handed over a twenty-dollar bill, told her to keep the change, before taking the pizza and napkins she offered and shutting the door. He walked back into the living room and set the pizza on the coffee table. As he went to open the pizza, he managed to knock all the napkins into the floor. Harry contemplated just leaving them, but then he saw something unusual on one of them. After gathering the napkins, he found the one that caught his eye.  
Harry stared in shock as he read the message on the napkin. 

‘Hey Harry not Cox,  
This is sort of cheesy but you are on supreme slice.  
Yours truly, the guy you confessed your undying love you [AKA Louis] PS. You sound adorable when you are flustered.’

The sound of Harry’s stomach grumbling fills the room, as the smell of pizza effectively distracts him from the napkin for a few seconds. However, Harry’s filled with disappointment after he opens the box. It’s probably the most disgusting pizza he’s ever seen. It’s definitely not the meat lovers he ordered. This atrocity had anchovies, pineapple, and no cheese.  
Harry was starving, so the thought of eating it anyway crossed his mind, but he didn’t think he could keep it in his stomach. While thinking about what could be easy and quick that he could cook, Harry spotted his car keys hanging by the door.  
Now normally Harry would listen to his mother, but it had stopped raining, and Harry did not want to wait around while his food cooked. So he got up, pulled on his shoes and was out the door before the pizza was even cold.  
On the way to the pizza shop, Harry started worrying. He realized that in the process of exchanging his pizza, he would probably see the boy who answered the phone. By the time Harry made it to the restaurant it was almost closed. He could see the lights being turned out and a boy and a girl leaving the store. Harry rushed out of his car and ran with the unwanted pizza to the storefront, hoping they would be kind enough to exchange his pizza before closing.  
As he approached he noticed the girl out front was the same who delivered his pizza, which means the short blondish boy was the one who he talked to over the phone. Harry was not disappointed. The boy was absolutely adorable. Harry did not have much time to process his attraction before he was standing in front of the store and the two were staring at him. 

“Hello can we help you?” The girl asked.  
“Yeah I just ordered a pizza like forty minutes ago, and you gave me the wrong one. I was wondering if I could get the one I originally ordered?”  
“I’m sorry were closed.” The girl said.  
“No it’s ok! I can make him the right one. You can go home Eleanor.” The boy from the phone quickly assured.  
“Alright have a good night Lou.” Eleanor smirked.

Louis waved goodbye to Eleanor before turning and opening the door again. Harry followed him in and watched as the boy turned the lights on and grabbed his apron. Louis took a second to grab the disgusting pizza from Harry and throw it away. 

“And it was supposed to be a meat lovers pizza right Harry?”  
“Yeah”  
“Okay, just take a seat at a table and I’ll get it right out to you.”  
“Thanks” 

Harry took a seat at a table before glancing at his phone. He was hoping that the pizza would be done before his mother should be home. Considering she wasn’t due home till ten he figured he had plenty of time. Unfortunately he could only see the top of the boy’s head, so staring at him wouldn’t help pass the time. Before he knew it Louis was coming out from the back and bringing a delicious looking pizza to the table. Harry was a little confused because it wasn’t in a to go box. Louis set the pizza on the table before grabbing two glasses and some water. Harry became even more confused as Louis pulled the chair across from him out and plopped down into it. 

“Are you going to eat or just sit there and stare at me like that? I mean I know I’m pretty and you love me, but you have to be hungry.” Louis joked.

Harry blinked before grabbing a slice and taking a bite. He watched as Louis did the same.

“So Harry not Cox, I have a small confession to make.”  
“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Harry questioned.  
“I messed your pizza up on purpose.” Louis blushed.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Because you sounded cute and I was hopping you would come by to get it fixed.” By this point Louis face was as red as the pizza sauce.  
“So you tricked me into having dinner with you?” Harry smiled with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yeah… I hope you don’t mind.”  
“No… this is pretty nice as far as first dates go.” Harry winked.

The boys spent a good hour talking and joking with each other over their pizza. By the time they left the shop they had exchanged phone numbers as well as set up a date for the next weekend. Harry made it home in enough time to get his shoes off and get settled on the couch before his mom made it home. 

“How’d your night go honey?”  
“Really great mum! The pizza was amazing.” Harry smiled to himself.


End file.
